Futari
by yuii-chan
Summary: Yoite's possessiveness and jealousy is making Miharu unbearable. Every other person who acts friendly towards the younger boy is etched and burnt in Yoite's mind. At the same time Raikou couldn't help falling in love with Miharu. MxY/R UPDATE: Chap 3!
1. Chapter 1 The BitterSweet Taste

**Futari **

_Chapter 1—The Bitter Sweet Taste_

I decided to write this out of impulse and curiosity... I don't really have a plot in mind so I'll just see what happens as the story unfolds itself along the way. Even so, my focus would be Miharu x Yoite/ Raikou. Simply love all the characters in Nabari no Ou! It gives hint of shounen-ai yet it doesn't. The story is just beautiful and I hope against hope that there will be a Season 2 to the anime.

Futari means 2 people. I chose this title because no matter how I stray (haha) it'll still go back to the main theme of Miharu x Yoite... Just the two of them...

------------------------

"Miharu."

"… … …"

"Miharu."

"Yes?"

"Are you mad at me?"

Miharu turned his chair and shifts his attention to the childlike-boy. Seems like his homework will have to wait for now. And… how can he stay mad at him?

"I'm not sure. What do you think?"

"I'm… sorry." Yoite spoke softly. He didn't mean to make the younger boy angry. It's just that... that… his temper got the better of him.

"He is just a classmate."

"…but he got too friendly. He had his hand wrapped on your shoulder." Yoite's voice grew stern… something that Miharu expected. The situation became tense.

Miharu let out a little sigh. He faced Yoite directly, looking into his eyes. Yoite was surprised and averted his eyes immediately.

"Yoite."

He lowered his cap.

"Look at me."

Silent.

"Yoite!" and this time he jolted and looked at Miharu.

"Subaru-kun is a classmate. One month ago, he stopped coming to school because he fell ill. Sensei usually asks me to pass him the school notes because he stays near my house. After he recovered, naturally he came over to talk to me and—"

"I don't want to hear anymore." Yoite spoke in a low voice. He embraced Miharu so tightly that it started to hurt. The younger boy could sense anger and sadness in his voice, thus decided not to explain further.

"Do you want a glass of lemonade?"

Yoite let go reluctantly. He nodded softly at Miharu, who touched his left cheek affectionately.

Miharu then rose from his seat and walked towards the kitchen. Yoite who was left all alone in the room, decided to follow. It doesn't matter if he can't even boil water or even help with any cooking. Most importantly… he wants to be near Miharu. Beside Miharu. Together with Miharu.

The name resounded in his ear… it felt good. He couldn't understand why he wished to be erased in the past. Not now though, not ever. If he had to disappear then he could never see Miharu again. This simple wish to see him and be with him everyday had turned into his strongest desire of all time. The happiness that he found today…

But it pains him too on the other hand. The boy grew to be more gentle and kind lately. He smiled more often and treated everyone with much care. And that hurts. That hurts a lot. He only wanted Miharu to look at him. Only him. Is that too much to ask?

Yoite noticed it recently. Some of his senses seem to gradually return. And he doesn't feel as sick as he used to be. Just like last Tuesday when Miharu brought over an apple pie. He could actually smell the sweetness that he thought had left him. And much to his surprise, the apple pie tastes sweet. No, he can't taste the exact flavour of the pie… what he felt in his tongue was mild sweetness. But that is more than enough for him. Strangely though, he realized that these only happen when he's with Miharu.

The boy turned around. "More sugar?"

Yoite nodded with a smile.

---------------**OWARI**--------------------------

Please look forward to Chapter 2! Ja!


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

Thanks for all the reviews, appreciate them. And also a big thank you for supporting & reading Futari. I could not promise any periodical updates due to busy work schedule but I'll promise you a roller coaster ride of emotions!

**Chapter 2: The Beginning.**

"Raikou-san, what are you looking at?"

The pink-haired samurai turned gracefully from his seat. He looked at the younger boy with a smile, "Nothing. It's just that… today's weather is wonderful."

"Yeah, surprisingly... and it rained this morning too."

And there was an overwhelming silent in the living room. Raikou sat on the couch and continued to gaze at the sky as though anticipating an angel to descend on earth anytime now. Gau pouted. He wished Raikou would look at him instead of what's out there.

"Ne Raikou-san, what do you think of Miharu and Yoite?"

"What do you mean?" Raikou turned his attention back to Gau.

"Aren't they together? Yoite looks happier these days and it seemed as though Miharu changed as well."

"I guess."

"… Raikou-san, are you disgusted with two men together?"

The samurai was caught by surprise. His mouth hung half open and his eyes wide in disbelief.

Gau laughed. He laughed so hard that he nearly stumbled down.

"Rai-rai… raikou-san! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" and he burst into another fit of laughter.

"Gau?"

The younger boy finally calmed down. He exclaimed, "You had the funniest expression ever!"

"Did I?"

"Yeah." He replied and wiped the tears off his face.

"You caught me off guard, that's all." Raikou smiled.

"Well?"

"Yeah?"

"I mean, what do you think of two men together? As lovers."

"I don't know… I'm fine with Miharu-kun and Yoite together."

"…is that it?"

"I guess."

"What about you?"

"Me? I can't imagine myself with another man, simple as that."

…………………….

"Gau?"

No answer.

"Gau? Are you okay?"

He had his head hung low. And he bent even lower in fear that Raikou might see his expression now.

"Do I disgust you?" Gau whispered in a low voice.

"No, you don't. Why do you ask? Is something wrong?"

"Then… what am I to you?"

"You are my best partner and companion… irreplaceable."

"I see… and nothing… more than that…"

"What? Gau, do you feel sick?"

"Nay, I'm good." Gau looked up with a smile. "You hungry? Let me heat up the bento."

Raikou nodded with a puzzled expression. What just happened? One minute he was laughing, the next he looked as though he was in pain and then he's totally fine!

----------------

He seemed to be really exhausted these days. And even dozed off while doing his homework… His complexion got a little paler too.

Yoite covered Miharu with a blanket. Initially he planned to carry the smaller boy to the bed, but he was afraid that he'd woke up. This is a hard-to-come-by rest… Miharu had to juggle between school, association work, his grandmother's okonomiyaki shop and coming over to see him.

Although he told Miharu that it's not necessary for him to come every forthnight, the boy persisted. He was really concerned about his health and said he would come as often as he could. And shamefully, Yoite is glad that Miharu insisted. Even though he knew Miharu is already burdened with a lot of work, he selfishly wished that the boy could spare all his time for him.

"Hm…" he stirred a little but did not wake up.

Yoite pecked on his right cheek… and touched his hair. So soft and black… beautiful…

And all of a sudden the memory of a boy in school uniform came near Miharu on a hot school day. The boy was holding a stack of papers and passed some to Miharu, wearing the cheesiest expression on his face. The smaller boy smiled back at him and both bursts into a fit of laughter talking bout something. The boy known as Subaru then inched closer to Miharu, as though whispering something… and the friendliness is too much to bear when he had the cheek to touch the other boy's shoulder.

Yoite clutched on his chest. It pains him. And he knew that he wore the ugliest expression ever… with the other hand on his face, Yoite knelt down to take a closer look at Miharu. What does the boy sees in him?

"ARGH! DAMN THAT SHOP OWNER!!!"

Yukimi banged the door hard. It's definitely not his day today.

Yoite jumped a little but am nevertheless glad that something distracted him. "Miharu is asleep. Don't be loud."

"Oh? Ah… sorry bout that."

Sometimes Yukimi would avoid going home early, as he felt like a third party in the way of a couple. Not that these two officially announce they are a couple but… they just got together so naturally. You can't seem to separate them and those times when Miharu is not around, Yoite looked so tense. He would even refuse to eat if the younger boy promised to come but couldn't make it in the end.

Looking on the good side, his housemate seemed to have gained a better appetite. Back then (to the time he had not met Miharu) he does eat but only when there's food. He would not ask for breakfast or lunch or dinner. If there's no food, he would go on days without them sometimes. But now… this idiot actually heats up the bento that Miharu prepared for him in advance. Surprisingly, there was this one time that he actually went to the convenience store to get yakisoba.

And yes, he looked more radiant than he used to be. Something up, huh?

"…Yukimi-san, you're back?" Miharu rubbed his eyes. He still felt sleepy.

"Yeah, did I wake you up?"

"N-no." Miharu yawned "I shouldn't be sleeping anyway. I still have 2 pages of math to finish."

"It's tough to be a student… (sigh) those were the days~" Yukimi said while chewing a straw.

"Yukimi-san, you have been doing that lately."

"What?"

"The straw."

"Oh. I don't know… just felt like chewing something. I guess it turned into a habit now."

"Don't bother bout him… let's have dinner."

Yukimi sneered. And who told him not to smoke in the house when his 'little one' is around? He can't curb his addiction just like that, which was why he used straw and chewing gum as substitutes. Well they don't help much. Kohoku said she would be glad if he could quit smoking overall… perhaps not now. His stress is building up rapidly with the lump of unfinished work, and it gets worse that he had to go back later than usual to accommodate the pair. He can't tolerate that all the time, so sometimes he'd go to Kohoku's shop and concentrate on his work. Even then, it's not the same as working in the comfort of your own home…

………………..and heck, he'd hate it if he ever walk into the house while those two are in their chummy own little world. Funny enough, that never happened. Both Yoite and Miharu appreciates him, they never act lovey-dovey or ignore him. They treat him as a good friend and to tell the truth, it actually felt good to be around them. Comfortable, natural and fresh…

"Yukimi-san?"

"Oh, sorry. What is it?" He was a little embarrassed at getting lost in his own thought.

"Dinner? Shall I heat it up for you too? There's miso, okonomiyake and gyoza."

"OH! I LOVE GYOZA!"

Yoite's expression turned grim. And he thought there's a chance they could have dinner alone. Uninterrupted. Uninterrupted by an alien being.

"Now now Yoite, don't act like a kid!" Then Yukimi whispered to his ears when Miharu's not visible, "I know what's on your mind."

Yoite blushed.

It was as simple as that. He never expected Yukimi to return early today since he had been late for the past 2 weeks. Miharu never forgets to bring Yukimi's share of dinner even though the latter is usually outside. The younger boy said Yukimi can have it as supper or perhaps next day's breakfast…

And he thought that they would be alone again, as usual.

Miharu came out with two plates of gyoza. He was puzzled at the situation at the dinner table. A laughing Yukimi and… a pouting Yoite?!

---------------------

"Ne Kyouichi, what's wrong with sensei these days?" Raimei asked. They are currently on their way home.

"Hm? Is something wrong with him?"

"Didn't you notice? He was pretty uptight."

"Sensei is always uptight!" Kyouchi said with a laugh.

"No… this is more uptight than usual. You know, as his student you don't seem concerned." Raimei replied with a suspicious look.

"Is there a need to worry so much? My guess is that sensei's just feeling lonely… Rokujou always rushes home when the bell rings (that is, if he doesn't have club activities). He just felt sad that his beloved student doesn't have time for him. That is just like an abandoned pu—"

"**WHO DID YOU SAID IS LONELY AND ABANDONED?**"

"UWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Both Kyouichi and Raimei jumped.

"Se-sensei! Pl—please don't scare us like that!"

"…Kyouichi you talked too much. Though you're immortal, it doesn't mean I can't kill you." Kotoba said threateningly.

And with that, Kotoba took a step forward and walked towards the opposite direction, leaving the two idiots frozen in their tracks.

"N-ne, was sensei serious just now?" Raimei asked, shocked.

"I… I guess he was."

They looked at each other for a minute, then decided that sensei was just scaring them.

"You're right, he can't be serious! If it's true then we'll just have to throw him in the train! Hahahahaha!" Kyouichi laughed nervously.

"Right… haha, right…"

----------------------

"………………………………………."

There was a sobbing sound from the other end.

"……………………………………….."

The sob grew louder.

"…………………………………………"

"Why don't you say anything?!"

The boy merely turned his face to the opposite direction.

The man was flooded with tears. "Please say something!"

"Sensei, you hauled me out in the middle of my class to listen to your cries?"

"Noooooooooo Rokujou!" He pulled the boy back to his seat in the secluded counseling room.

"What do you want sensei?"

The man sighed. "I don't know. I just…" and he avoided Miharu's sparkling eyes.

"If you don't have anything to say then I'll be—"

"Please, don't.

Kotoba's expression and tone made Miharu return to his seat. But how long is this awkward silence going to last?

"I notice you don't look well these days… I know you have been busy but I hope you'll look after yourself too."

Miharu softened. "…you don't have to worry about me."

"How can I not be? You have been spending more time with—"

"Sensei, are you pouting?"

"I-I am _not_ pouting!"

Miharu smiled cheekily as he usually does when he's teasing Kotoba. "Sensei, the bell just rang. I have to rush to the lab now." And with that Miharu left with a swish, leaving a dumbfounded Kotoba.

-------------------------------------------------

"Rokujou, you're late." Kyouichi whispered. The raven haired boy took his seat beside his friend. "I had to help out with the experiment."

There were some small talk and noise all around while everyone's waiting for the Student Council's President to show up.

"What's your class doing?" A blonde-haired boy leaned over to them. It's Misashi, the guy from next class.

"We have not decided yet, but there were some pretty good suggestions from the class. We thought of checking with the president on our budget before deciding."

This brings back memories on why they are sitting right here rather than in Yukimi's apartment, having a nice dinner.

_Flashback to Miharu returning from Counseling Room…_

"Oh Rokujou, you're back. Look, you're part of the Representative Committee in the School Festival this summer." A classmate pointed out.

Rokujou turned his head to the direction of the blackboard whereby his name was written white and bold under the title: School Festival Representative Committee. Another name below his was the idiot who got dragged into it - Kyouichi. The silver-haired boy smiled and waved at Miharu, happy that both of them could hang out together after school and work for the committee. Unfortunately Miharu doesn't share his passion.

"I'm not interested." Was all he answered and walked past the class president.

"You can't refuse! Everyone voted for you and we didn't get any objection."

"Of course you don't, I wasn't even present."

"W-well in any case the class had already decided. Please show your support and work hard for the School Festival."

Miharu's displeasing look couldn't scare him any more than he already is. But he needed to sub the job to someone and although Miharu has the chibi* size, he could really get the ball rolling if he wants to.

Without a way out, Miharu reluctantly accepted the job passed to him. Anyway there's Kyouichi to order around as and when needed! Yes, he's scheming at the back of his head. And well, it's all _thanks_ to sensei that he wounded up in this situation. Someday he's going to get his revenge.

_Back to the Committee Meeting…_

"Misashi, aren't you in the Volleyball Club? I thought I saw the other members practicing in the field." Kyouichi interrupted Miharu's daydream.

"I can't split myself into two and captain puts priority on the school festival, so I'm excused from attending club activities temporarily if there's any clash." Misashi replied with a sigh. He'd rather be running under the hot sun than sit here and do nothing.

And before Miharu could ask whether Misashi volunteered or was conned into the committee, the classroom door slid open, revealing a good looking pink-coloured hair boy into their field of vision. Behind the boy is his assistant and accountant – Kou. The latter has short merun hair and wore a pair of stylish spectacle. He held a book and some notes with him.

Raikou's attention dropped to Miharu. Now that's rare… They have only bumped into each other once in the school, and that was in the student's cafeteria. Raikou smiled at Miharu and Kyouichi, and that gave both of them a surprise. And Miharu thought Raikou told them before that school and outside are two separate environments that shouldn't be seen as one.

Miharu could decipher the meaning though. He knew Raikou is popular among the students. He's gentle yet stern. He puts discipline forth as a principle yet would be lenient at times. And better still, he understood how gentle Raikou really is. The elder boy thought more about their welfare than his. He was afraid his 'fans' would attack Miharu and the others if their personal relationship was found out. Not that Miharu and Kyou minded, but Raikou was concerned and he didn't wish for either of them to be bullied, especially the younger fragile boy.

And did Raikou forgot they are supposed to ignore each other in school?

YES, he did.

Miharu and Kyou's body bathe in sweat. The class was looking at them, wondering what just happened.

Realizing he did something he's not supposed to, Raikou quickly distracted the class's attention by starting the meeting.

"Congratulations to all the chosen committee members. You represent your class's best interest and shall help along with the festival as a whole. Every year the festival is organized as a symbol of entrepreneurship and team effort from every class. For me, the greatest reward is to see the festival succeed. I, representing the Student Council, look forward to cooperating with all of you."

The brief speech finished with a round of applause. Some of the girls were blushing and giggling. Perhaps they actually volunteered to be part of the committee.

And boy, didn't Miharu felt that this is just the beginning of trouble – whatever it may be.

-----**owari**------

Enjoying it so far? I certainly hope so! See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3 What Went Wrong?

Thanks for all the reviews and support, I really appreciate them. To Pretense, I understand what you mean; I'm still fixing my grammar. I do not fancy using a Beta due to an unpleasant experience some time back (not on ). I do make minor mistakes here and there so please be patient with me! Thank you!

**Chapter 3—What Went Wrong? **

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! MI-Mi-MIHARU-KUN! WHAT DID YOU DO THEN?!"

"Nothing."

"What? Seriously?" Gau chuckled as he wiped tears off his face. It was a sunny weekend and he came with Raikou to visit Yoite.

"What was I supposed to do?" Miharu asked in return.

"Smile back?" Raikou replied on behalf.

"…and you'd think that would help?"

All of them burst into another fit of laughter.

"Gosh Raikou, you can be such a klutz sometimes! You set the rules but you forgot about it!" Yukimi interrupted as he walked back to the living room from the kitchen.

"Well it has been at least two months since I saw Miharu and Kyouichi-kun, so… it sort of slipped my mind."

"I guess it can't be helped. Raikou-san you're so busy with class, the council and now the committee. Sigh… I wish I'm in the same school."

"It's not too bad; I can still handle the workload and Kou is a good assistant, he helped me in many ways."

"But he's a little stiff."

All eyes fell upon Miharu. Does he really have the right to say that about Kou?

Yoite got up before anyone could answer. He turned to look at Miharu, "Do you want a cup of lemon tea?"

The boy got up as well and replied, "I'll go."

Yoite was standing still. Miharu walked pass him entered the kitchen. The elder boy wasn't moving an inch. His face was a shade darker.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Gau whispered to Raikou, who merely shrugged.

He walked towards the door.

"Yoite." Miharu called after him. He just came out with the drinks and caught the latter near the door.

Yoite merely replied, "I'm going out for a bit" without turning back.

The door closed with a soft thud.

Miharu felt a stab.

Why? What happened? A minute ago everything was still merry… but now there was nothing left but an awkward silent. What could possibly spark his anger?

Miharu struggled hard to remember whether he said anything wrong. Or perhaps hurt his feelings… yet he couldn't come to any conclusion.

A hand reached out and patted gently on Miharu's shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He simply nodded.

Yukimi scratched his head while biting a straw. The biting became more intense and he finally screamed in madness while messing with his hair.

"What the hell's wrong with that IDIOT?!" Yukimi said, referring to Yoite.

Kyouichi and Gau looked at each other with mutual understanding that they too, have no idea what's going on.

"I think we must have made too much noise… He never liked noisy places."

"Yeah Gau, you may be right." Raikou said, still standing beside a quiet Miharu.

"I'm going home." Miharu picked up his bag all of a sudden. "I'll need to help out with the shop. I promised grandma to be back before dinner."

"I'll go with you." Raikou offered.

The rest raised an eyebrow. Gau is uneasy.,, but he dismissed the feeling. Raikou-san was far too kind. Miharu was his junior and friend so he wanted to console the boy who was hurt and sad, nothing more than a platonic friendship. He would have offered the same consolation if it was him all down and upset.

"It's okay." Miharu replied. He seemed non-chalant by what happened. As a matter of fact, his expression did not change and he was unperturbed. "I can manage" was all he said.

Soft breeze blew in from the balcony… Yukimi turned back to his computer and sipped the warm coffee. It was not his shot to call and Miharu was a host as well as a guest. Every time he leaves, the rest will follow suit. Even though he knew the others much earlier than Miharu, the latter seemed to have some magnetic attraction that made others grew fond of him within a short span of time. And because of that, he is the 'center' of the group. The core. Heart. Whatever you wish to call it.

"I'll go with you. There's nothing left to do at home anyway. My parents are out." Kyouichi said. It's a good excuse to hang out together after this. And perhaps the boy needed some company afterwards. He wanted to be a supportive friend.

"Hm…" Miharu mumbled and started towards the door. Raikou grabbed his (water) bottle and trailed behind with a, "see you later" wave to Yukimi. Gau followed behind and Kyouichi thanked the host before bidding him goodbye.

All four got into the lift together.

There was a moment of awkward silence.

"Ne… Kyouichi-kun, wh-where are your parents?"

"Ah-um, they are in New Zealand. For honeymoon."

"I see… and didn't you go with them?"

"Haha… no haha…" Kyou finished with a nervous laugh.

Miharu showed neither response nor interest. Raikou too. It's as though both were not in the same world as them.

It can't be helped. Miharu was reflecting on what happened moments ago… before the rest came. As usual, Yoite sat on the floor near the balcony. He was staring at the TV with a glass of tea that Miharu made for him. The younger boy however, knew that they were expecting guests and therefore was busy cleaning the house. Not literally cleaning, but he was getting rid of rubbish around and was stacking Yukimi's books and magazine on the shelf. Yukimi still hasn't awakened. Not until the rest arrived.

Kyouichi, Gau and Raikou came together. Raimei would very much like to join them but Koutarou made her stayed back for training. The leader dropped by the city to 'look for something' as it seems. Miharu was more than happy to stay away from him as Koutarou himself was bad news.

"Gau, are you hungry?" Raikou turned around all of a sudden.

"Eh? Um… I'm okay. But… why? Are you hungry, Raikou-san?"

"Yeah, all of a sudden I felt like having okonomiyaki. It's been ages since I last ate them."

Miharu stared at Raikou with a surprised look. His big and round eyes were looking directly into Raikou's. Then he softened and turned away. The samurai can do whatever he wants. There was nothing but Yoite on his mind now.

---------------------------

"Miharu! Table 3 requests for more tea!"

He sighed. Table 3 again, huh? What else do they want?

"Ah Rokujou! Mine is supposed to be cold!" Kyouichi jumped anxiously when Miharu poured hot tea instead. And I mean _boiling_ hot.

"Oh, really?" Miharu asked coldly and left without giving Kyou the chance to reply.

Kyou let out a silent scream in his heart. Why was Miharu so mean?! And he thought the boy's bad mood had eased a little when he started talking to them like usual at the restaurant.

"Miharu-kun doesn't seem to be in a good mood. Maybe we shouldn't be here afterall…" Gau said with much uneasiness. He felt they had been imposing on the smaller boy who looks very much the same as he was an hour ago, but definitely weren't the same on the inside.

Miharu turned to look at the restaurant. It was busy as expected. Out of the 12 tables capacity the place could hold, it's actually operating at 11 tables. But most of the customers were well fed… except for the table near the window - whereby one of the part timer was busy flipping the okonomiyake for a table of customer who seems to be over-excited *OLs.

Miharu peered over Kyouichi's table and sighed a little. He pretty much wanted to be left alone today. At least not accompanied by people he knew. Miharu still couldn't understand why Yoite acted the way he did today. It's not that any of them said anything wrong. They were merely talking and joking as usual – something Yoite had joined and was part of. No, perhaps they did said something that hurt Yoite's pride… or maybe whatever it was – just slipped right through someone's mouth and Yoite took it personally. Yes, that should be the case. Now his task is to find out what was said and which one that the other boy misinterprets the meaning.

With a load off his mind - to which he decided to figure out later after work, Miharu's stiff body relaxed a little.

"Miharu-kun! Please give us another plate of gyoza!" Gau waved from afar. Miharu went over and wrote their order as he threw Kyouichi a dagger-like stare. It must be this idiot who did not watch his mouth. Kyou felt a cold chill and trembled.

Near the window of the restaurant, a shadow started to move away. The boy put his hat back on and left.

-----------------------------

"Thank you for coming." Miharu said to Raikou and Gau. Well, there's no need to thank Kyouichi anyway.

"It's fine, we had fun eating. Would be better if you could actually join us."

"Glad to hear that, Raikou-san." Miharu returned a gentle smile.

The samurai could actually felt his heard skipped a beat. He had always thought Miharu looked cute, but never given him much thought. Well, why would he?

Raikou once again dismissed the notion that Miharu looks cuter every time he sees him. You're right, it's "again".

Gau felt the familiar sensation returned. Maybe it's just a gut feeling, or that he's thinking too much. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that he's right somehow… somewhere.

"Do you need us to stay and help with the cleaning?" Raikou broke the silence.

"No, it's okay. But I would appreciate if KYOUICHI-KUN would stay back and help to wipe some of the tables."

Kyou let out another silent and painful scream in his heart. "Uh… sure…" He uttered softly.

"We'll help too." Raikou offered, but was rejected by Miharu saying that Kyou alone would be sufficient.

Gau watched the interaction quietly. No, if given a choice, he'd rather nothing happened today and that he's back home watching TV as usual. All he wanted was to get out of here as soon as possible.

"Then we'll be going…" Raikou said solemnly. "Come on, Gau."

"Hm…" the other boy mumbled and trailed behind.

"Is he okay…?"

"What?" Kyouichi returned the question when the other two were out of sight.

"I mean Gau-kun. He seemed down."

"Really? He was pretty lively during dinner."

"Yeah… I wonder what's wrong…"

"Nothing seems wrong."

"You are really clueless sometimes."

"What?! Me?! Clueless?! Rokujou you are really too much today! One minute you treated me coldly and the next you're nice to me!!! Next thing I know, you're being mean again!"

"Ha-Ha." Miharu coughed and went back to the shop, followed by a distracted and furious Kyou.

-------------------------------

Funny how Miharu couldn't contact Yoite for the next few days. It's as though he…………. disappeared. He doesn't own a phone and Yukimi said every night he only returned after 1 in the morning. Next day when the writer woke up, the boy was nowhere to be seen. That makes it almost impossible for Miharu to catch him.

And yes, the semester exam is near. School festival is coming soon too and he had to rush from one place to another. He couldn't thank Raikou enough for making his life much easier by allocating simpler tasks to him. Strangely enough, he doesn't get to 'see' Raikou either. Whenever he dropped by the Student Council's office to hand some documents, it's always Kou there.

"Rokujou-kun."

Miharu turned.

It was Raikou, holding a book in his hand.

"Senpai." Miharu greeted him with a bow.

"There's no one around, I don't need the formality." Raikou knocked Miharu's head playfully with the book.

Both of them walked together.

"…are you sure this is okay?"

"Eh?"

"Walking with you."

Raikou made a sudden stop. He stared at Miharu and seemed to have realized that he shouldn't be seen close to Miharu. Who knows what his fangirls and fanboys might do?

"Well… I know a good place where we can have some peace."

And that's the Student Council Room.

Miharu flopped himself on the couch. It felt comfortable. Maybe he should take a short nap before the bell rings.

"Kou-san is not in?"

"He is in the library. In fact I just came back from there."

"Oh…" Miharu nodded.

"You don't look too good… is that lunch?" He pointed at the younger boy's packet of milk.

"I'm not really hungry." He let out a soft sigh.

There was an overwhelming silence. Raikou wanted to ask something that had been bugging his mind since few days ago yet he couldn't bring himself to say it

"Is everything alright?"

"I guess you can say it's doing well so far. We have decided on the theme and few of my classmates had volunteered (practically forced to volunteer) to help out with some of the work. We will be making the costum—"

"That's not what I meant."

What else could it possibly mean?

He continued after a short pause. "I'm talking about Yoite."

"… … …"

Raikou's expression became gentler. He leaned forward, facing Miharu.

"Yoite can be pretty hard headed sometimes… in another word, stubborn. If he thinks he's right, he won't give in no matter what."

Miharu had his head hung low.

Raikou was worried. He stepped on a landmine? Perhaps his junior really didn't want to talk about it?

Then he saw Miharu trembled. The trembling grew steadily, causing Raikou to panic. He didn't know what to do… his junior could be crying and it might have hurt him to talk about Yoite after all.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

A laughing Miharu was revealed. He was laughing so hard, he had to clutch his sides. Tears were forming in his eyes.

The samurai was dumbfounded.

Miharu took another look at Raikou and bursts into another fit of laughter… and that left him more puzzled than ever.

"Raikou-san…" The green-eyed boy wiped the tears in his eyes and tried to speak with a straight face.

"Yes?" Raikou replied in a relieved manner. It felt good to see Miharu laugh. Or even smile. Whatever tension he felt just now were all gone. It seemed as though both of them had no barrier in between.

"Sorry bout that…"

"Don't worry about it but I'd very much like to know the reason for your outburst. You see, like the saying goes: sharing is caring." Raikou said with a smile.

"Well… the way you described Yoite was right on spot. He is indeed stubborn and refused to listen sometimes. It's because we were so comfortable together, I accepted all of him unconditionally and his characteristic never crossed my mind – not until you pointed it out to me moments ago."

"But no matter how much we put into words, it is you who understood him best."

"Even so there were times when I have no idea what crossed his mind."

"If you don't mind me asking… what happened the other day? Have you sorted it out with Yoite?"

Miharu shook his head silently.

"I did not get to see him these few days."

"Put others aside. You look unsettled and if you don't fix this problem with him, it'll affect your studies."

"I'm okay."

"Your answer was not convincing enough. As your senior and the president of the student council, I allow you to be excused from today's meeting."

Miharu raised his brows. Raikou had always been kind to him and he didn't know how to thank his senior. Now he's putting more tabs into his debt.

"I—"

DING DONG DING DONG

Miharu looked up. The student council office is nearer to the upperclassman's room. He had to rush back otherwise he won't make it to the next lesson.

"Raikou-san, sorry but I have to get going." Miharu said as he stood up. "What were you saying just now?"

"No, it's nothing important. We'll talk another time." Raikou replied as he followed suit.

"Thank you for your time today. I know you're a busy person… yet you're spending your precious time on me." He said with a solemn and lonely smile.

The samurai's heart skipped another beat.

Before Raikou could say anything further, Miharu bowed and closed the room door with a soft thud.

"Ha… haha… HAHAHAHA!" Raikou laughed. He must have lost his mind. He was about to say something unforgivable.

The samurai flung his body on the couch where Miharu sat moments ago. He curled his body and closed his eyes. He could still feel his junior's warmth on the couch. It felt consoling yet painful. His chest hurts. It aches for no reason. No reason at all.

Why is this happening to him? What is wrong with him?

--------**OWARI**----------

*OL refers to office lady

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
